


Christmas

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: It’s Christmas and you want your girlfriend to finally meet your sister. You’ve been dating Natasha for almost a year and you haven’t told Jessica. The reason you haven’t told her was because you knew how she gets when it comes to you, she get’s super protective.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love
> 
> krasivaya = beautiful

You smiled as you walked out of your bedroom in your apartment, Natasha was in the kitchen making some coffee while she was wearing one of your hoodies. Making your way into the kitchen you wrapped your arms around Natasha from behind, you placed a kiss on her neck.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” You said before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

Natasha hummed. “I don’t know, maybe. I can’t remember.” She smirked.

You chuckled. “I love you so much Nat, so much.”

“I love you too moya lyubov’.” She turned around in your arms, wrapping her arms around your neck. She pulled you into a passionate kiss.

You immediately kissed her back. The kissed started to get heated when a phone started ringing, causing you both to pull away.

Natasha realized it was her phone, she groaned and grabbed it. “This better be good Stark.” 

You kissed Natasha’s cheek before going to make yourself some coffee/tea so she could talk to Tony. You really hoped she didn’t have to go on a mission, between her being an Avenger and you being part of the Defenders sometimes you go weeks without seeing each other.

You were so busy lost in your thoughts you didn’t hear Natasha end her call with Tony. She walked over to you, placing her hands on your hips. “I have to head back to the compound, there’s a meeting. I’m sorry baby.”

Turning around you give her a smile, you wrap your arms around her neck. “It’s okay Nat.” You lean forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. “You still coming over tomorrow?”

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, Natasha was going to spend the night at your place then on Christmas Jessica was going to come over. What Jessica didn’t know was that she was finally going to meet your girlfriend.

“Of course.” Natasha smiled. “I should get going, I love you.”

“I love you too.” You give Natasha one last kiss before she left your apartment.

**xxxxx**

On Christmas morning you and Natasha decided to stay in bed for a little longer. While you were in Natasha’s arms you looked over at your window and saw that it has started snowing, that caused you to smile.

After an hour in bed you both got up and started getting everything ready before Jessica was going to arrive. While you were waiting for some stuff to finish cooking Natasha took your hand in hers, she smiled before pulling you into her.

You smiled before you linked your fingers with hers. Natasha guided you to a different spot in your apartment, you raised an eyebrow at her. What was she up to?

Natasha chuckled. “Look up krasivaya.”

You looked up and noticed there was a mistletoe above you. How did that get there? That was when you realized that Natasha put it there while you were sleeping. You bit your lip while you were blushing like crazy.

“You know the rules baby.” Natasha smirked.

You chuckled before pulling Natasha into a kiss. Natasha kissed you back, she smiled into the kiss. You wrapped your arms around her neck while she wrapped her arms around your waist, holding you close.

The two of you were so busy kissing that you didn’t hear your apartment door unlock or to noticed that the person who unlocked your door was your sister. Jessica walked in and saw you kissing this woman, her eyes widened. She closed to door loudly to get your attention.

Hearing to door slam shut caused you and Natasha to jump, pulling away from each other. Natasha protectively pulled you closer, she glared at Jessica.

“Jessica?!” Your eyes widened. “What the hell?! How did you-” Oh right, you had given her a key to your apartment when you had moved in.

“The better question is why the hell is she kissing you?” Jessica set the bottle of whiskey she had brought with her down before walking over to you, she glared at Natasha. 

“Well you see…” You cleared your throat. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Since when do you have a girlfriend?” Jessica looked over at you. “Why didn’t you say anything? I thought we told each other everything.” 

You could see the hurt in her eyes, you looked down. “I-I’m sorry Jess.” Jessica sighed before pulling you into a tight hug, you hugged her back. “I wanted you to meet her today, but I didn’t expect you to come over early.”

“I should’ve texted, I’m sorry.” Jessica pulled away from the hug, she gave you a smile, one that she only gives to you. She looked over at Natasha, Jessica knew who she was since she’s heard Trish talk about the Avengers before.

Natasha held out her hand to Jessica. “It’s nice to finally meet you, (Y/N) has told me a lot about you.”

“Oh she has?” Jessica shook Natasha’s hand before looking back at you, giving you a look you knew all too well before looking back at Natasha. “Why don’t we have a little talk.”

“Jess!” Well this was going to be one interesting Christmas.


End file.
